Aun no esta todo perdido
by Mcanario
Summary: Despues de ganar la liga Kalos, Ash se da un fuerte golpe y pierde la memoria, y, gracias a Serena, luchan por recuperar su memoria (Amourshipping)
1. ¿Qué ha pasado?

**No todo esta perdido**

 **Nota:** Este es mi primer fic, así que una ayuda vendría muy bien, dicho esto, no soy muy bueno dando historias, pero intentaré hacerlo lo mejor posible. Además, a pesar de yo ser español de España, los nombres de algunos personajes (los principales) estarán en el nombre hispanohablante, es decir:

Clemond en vez de Lem, Bounnie en vez de Clem, etc.

Por nada mas que aclarar, espero que os guste!

 **Episodio 1:** _¿Qué ha pasado?_

Amanece un buen día en la región de Kanto, después de que nuestro héroe Ash ganase la liga, pero un gran golpe lo hace dormir en un profundo sueño…

¿?:Ash… despierta… por favor… despierta… -Ash empieza a reconocer esa voz, la cual proviene de una chica, una chica familiar- ASH, por favor, despierta ya…

Entonces este chico llamado Ash empieza ha abrir los ojos, lentamente…

Ash: ¿Qué… ha… pa… sado? ¿Dónde estoy? – El chico se da cuenta que esta en una cama, mas en concreto en una habitación, se puede ver a la izquierda una ventana, y al lado una estantería con una copa dorada, con las palabras "Campeón Kalos" inscritas, y a su derecha, ve a una chica peli miel, de ojos azules, sentada en su cama…

¿?: Ash! ¿Estas bien? Estamos en tu habitación, en tu casa, te distes un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza mientras paseábamos juntos… menos mal que tu madre y el profesor nos ayudo a llevarte aquí de nuevo.

Ash: Ash… ¿Ash? ¿¡Así me llamo!? ¿Y quien eres?

Al escuchar esto la chica se quedo impactada, el chico del que estaba enamorada, que le invito a ir a Kanto con él, ¡no se acuerda ni de su propio nombre!

¿?: ¿¡No me recuerdas!? Soy Serena, tu amiga que te ha acompañado en tu viaje por Kalos, quien te ayudó a ganar eso -instantes después ella señala dicho trofeo mencionado anteriormente-

Ash: Yo… no… no me acuerdo… ni de ese trofeo, ni de ti, ni de nada… ¿Me ayudarías a recordar?

Serena: Por supuesto Ash… -dijo la pelimiel con voz desanimada- Si te ayude a ganar tu primera liga, te ayudaré con esto, ya te había dicho mas de una vez que puedes contar conmigo para todo. Vamos dormilón, levantate de la cama.

Ash: Gracias, y por cierto, tienes unos ojos muy bonitos.

Tanto Ash como Serena se pusieron ligeramente sonrojados por el comentario del azabache, especialmente Serena

Serena: Gracias, venga, vamos, si queremos recuperar tu memoria, lo mejor será enseñarte tu casa y tus lugares de tu infancia

Ash: Si, ¡vamos!

 **Hasta aquí mi primer episodio de mi primer fic, no se en cuanto en cuento lo subiré, ojala tenga mucho apoyo y que guste, sin duda el amourshipping dominara mucho por aquí, ya veréis como todo aun no esta perdido, dicho esto, que la diosa Hylia os bendije, y hasta el siguiente cap. Espero que os haya gustado el comienzo :D**

 **PD: En el siguiente cap. Contestaré reviews :3 y lo siento por ser el episodio tan corto :'(**


	2. Recuerdos

**Nota:** A partir de ahora es posible que Ash le "entren" recuerdos, cuando pasen esos momentos, la letra cambiará **"** _ **a este estilo"**_ , las escenas son al estilo los recuerdos de Shulk en Xenoblade Chronicles y los pensamientos simplemente " _asi"_.

 **Episodio 2:** _Recuerdos_

Ash se despierta y se encuentra con Serena, una pelimiel que acompaño a este azabache por la región de Kalos. Al entender la situación en la que están y que deben de hacer, el dúo sale de la habitación y deciden ir a desayunar

Serena: Puede que la comida te refresque la memoria. _Al fin y al cabo te encanta comer_.

Ash: ¿Eso crees? Tu deberías de conocerme mucho, ¿no?

Serena: ¡Por supuesto! Te conozco desde hace tiempo, te encanta comer y los combates Pokemon, pero bueno, aquí tienes -Termina de decir la peli miel mientras entrega a Ash una taza y unos macarrones- Te encantaban los macarrones, al menos eso dijistes al comerte uno al principio de nuestro viaje -Dice Serena haciendo cara de puchero-

Ash: ¿Macarrones? Espera un momento… ¡Macarrones! -Al decir esto, Ash se pone las manos en la frente al sentir un gran dolor- ¡Como duele!

Serena: ¿¡Ash!? ¿¡Que te pasa!?

Dicho esto nuestro querido héroe empieza a tener un pequeño recuerdo…

" _ **Era… familiar… De repente Serena abre una cesta con macarrones, y yo, me comí uno… por un momento me quede con la cabeza agachada… pero es que estaban DELICIOSOS. Están sabrosos le decía, y ella se quedo con una pequeña cara de aliviada…"**_

Ash: ¡Auch! Mi cabeza… espera… SERENA, acabe de ver… algo…

Serena: ¿Algo? ¿Qué es ese "algo"?

Ash: Era raro… se me veía comiendo un macarrón de una cesta que habías abierto, también se veía que estaba riquísimo, ¿acaso es un recuerdo?

Serena: ¡Si! ¡Yo también recuerde eso! Era el momento del que te hablaba

Ash: Entonces… si he recordado gracias a ver un macarrón… Tenemos que encontrar mas objetos o lugares que me hagan recordar

Serena: Pero antes tienes que comer, no se puede recordar con el estómago vacío -Dijo ella guiñándole el ojo, por lo cual Ash responde con un liberó sonrojo" _Un momento… ¿Se ha sonrojado?_

Ash: Pero si no comes tu no como, no quiero que me ayudes con el estomago vacío.

Serena: Pues entonces desayunaremos juntos, venga, que te aproveche el macarrón.

Aunque de lo que no se ha dado cuenta Serena es que Ash empieza a partir el macarrón por la mitad

Ash: Toma, no te quedes tu sin ninguno por mi culpa

Serena: Gracias! -Al recibir el cacho de macarrón, los dos se miran fijamente a los ojos, y empiezan a sonrojarse, aunque Serena en mayor cantidad- _Se ve que sigues siendo el mismo chico que quiero a pesar de perder la memoria, gracias Ash_

Ash: No hay de que -Al decir esto el azabache le regala una sonrisa a Serena, sonrisa que ella devuelve-

 **Un tiempo después…**

Serena: ¿Estas listo?

Ash: Por supuesto, ¿y tu?

Serena: Claro, venga vámonos

Ash y Serena empiezan a ir por pueblo paleta, en dirección a un laboratorio muy especial

Serena: _Espero que tus pokemons te ayuden a recuperar la memoria Ash, o quizás… ese sitio, si, voy ha intentar llevarle allí, le encantará_

Ash: ¿A dónde me llevas Serena?

Serena: Al laboratorio de Oak, tal vez tanto él como tus demás pokemons te hagan recordar algo, los pokemons que no están contigo en tu equipo se los dejas a él y se encarga de cuidartelos.

Ash: Ya veo… bueno, ¿Aquí es?

Serena: Si

Ash: ¿Y a que esperamos? Entremos ya

Serena: Venga vamos

Tiempo después la parejita están hablando con el profesor Oak sobre lo ocurrido, a lo cual queda perplejo

Oak: Pobre, tranquilo Ash, ahora mismo pediré ayuda para que te intenten hacer una cura para tu amnesia, aunque parece que nos va ha costar mas de la cuenta

Ash: Muchas gracias profesor, aunque ya Serena creo que lo conseguirá por ella misma, al fin y al cabo, no se lo que haría sin ella. _¿¡Pero que!? ¿Qué acabe de decir? Esto… desde que me desperté me siento extraño cuando estoy con ella, ¿Qué será? Tendré que descubrirlo…_ -Serena por su parte se pone muy roja por lo que le ha dicho Ash- Serena, ¿Estas bien? Se te ve… nerviosa…

Serena: ¿Qué? Si si si estoy per-perfectamente Ash, si eso, no me pasa nada. _Espero que no se de cuenta, uffff_

Ash: ¿Seguro?

Serena: Que s-si, no hay problema, venga vamos a por tus pokemons

En este instante Serena agarra de la mano a Ash de una manera inconsciente y juntos van a ver a los pokemons de Ash, ella al darse cuenta se pone todavía mas roja

Ash: _Que buena es conmigo, pero se comporta un poco extraño, será porque aun no esta acostumbrada a verme con amnesia. Pobrecita, espero que los nervios se les calmen, no quiero verla así. Un momento, ¿Por qué he dicho eso? ¿Qué es este sentimiento tan extraño?_ ¡Auch! ¡Mi cabeza!

Serena: ¡Ash!

" _ **Recuerdo… era una noche… había llamado por videollamada a un amigo muy especial, era Brock**_

 _ **Ash: Brock viejo amigo**_

 _ **Brock: Ash, cuanto tiempo, dime, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?**_

 _ **Ash: Necesito que me respondas a una duda, es sobre una… chica -Al decir este miré al suelo ligeramente colorado- es que bueno… como decirlo… me siento raro, cuando estoy con ella, me preocupo mucho mas con ella que con cualquiera de mis compañeras, solo quiero que estemos ella y yo juntos, como tu sabes mucho de chicas quizás me puedas ayudar…**_

 _ **Brock: Ash Ketchum, estas enamorado, te lo dice alguien que también le ha pasado mucho de eso, ya era hora, alguna chica tenia que robarte el corazón, y bueno, ¿Cómo es ella?**_

 _ **Ash: La tengo justo detrás, oye Serena**_

 _ **Brock: ¡¿Qué haces bobo?!**_

 _ **Ash: Mejor que la conozcas en persona -Dice esto guiñando el ojo-**_

 _ **Serena: ¿Si?**_

 _ **Ash: Quiero que conozcas a mi amigo Brock, me estuvo acompañando en muchos viajes por Kanto, Johto, y mucho mas. Os dejo solos para que habléis un rato, tranquila, es muy de fiar.**_

 _ **Serena: Si no le es molestia…**_

 _ **Brock: Claro que no, es mas quería preguntarte una cosa**_

 _ **Serena: ¿A si?**_

 _ **Brock: Si, pero necesito que cierto chico se vaya.**_

 _ **Ash: Vale vale ya me voy, nos vemos luego**_

 _ **Brock: Adiós amigo"**_

Ash: ¡Increible! Acabe de tener un recuerdo de un chico llamado Brock, esta hablando de unas cosas… _Así que estoy enamorado, gracias Brock_

Serena: Me alegro, todo empieza a surgir, pero aun queda mucho mas, ¿Puedes seguir?

Ash solo asiente con la cabeza

Serena: Pues vamos

 **¿Qué les deparará? ¿Adonde llevara Serena a Ash? Todo esto y mas en el siguiente capitulo, ahora, a contestar reviews :D**

 **Diegoelsuper3: En comienzo claramente es corto, pero como ves, no ha sido así ahora, al menos eso creo**

 **albe20: Gracias por la idea, puede que la ponga, aunque ya tengo otras en mente, puede encajar, gracias por el like :)**

 **sweetchocolate18: Aquí tienes actualización, como ves el amourshipping no ha tardado en nacer, y mas largo el capitulo tenia que estar, gracias por seguirme!**

 **Buenos nos vemos, increíble que estén ya 3 reviews y 3 likes solo con el primer cap, que creía que nadie leería, adiós y que la diosa Hylia os bendigue**


	3. Aquél sitio tan especial

**Episodio 3:** _Aquel sitio tan especial_

En una buena tarde en Kanto, mas concreto en Pueblo Paleta, Ash y Serena deciden ver los pokemons del azabache, por si les dan recuerdos, aunque Serena también decide en secreto llevar al chico a un sitio muy especial.

Serena: Mira Ash, aquí están tus pokemons

Ash: ¡A ver! De seguro que son muy fuertes

De repente un Charizard empieza ha acercarse a este querido héroe, dando un fuerte rugido

Ash: ¡Wow! Hola Charizard, eres muy fuerte

Al escuchar esto Charizard lo mira con cara de extrañado, por lo cual Serena decide hablar

Serena: Ash tiene un pequeño… problema… A perdido la memoria, y pensamos que tanto tu como sus demás pokemons le ayudarán a recuperar la memoria

Ash: ¡Mi cabeza!

Serena: ¡Ash! _Y aquí viene el primero de los muchos recuerdos, pero cuando le lleve allí, espero que recuerde._

" _ **Se veía una especie de "conjunto" de recuerdos, en ellos se puede notarme a mi junto con Charizard, lo que parecen ser momentos importantes, los veo irse y volver, pero se notaba que era de mis primeros Pokemons, y uno de los mas fuertes"**_

Ash: Ahora lo entiendo todo Charizard, lo he visto, gracias

Charizard responde con el típico pulgar arriba

Serena: Bueno, si no te importa, deberíamos de ver a los demás, ¿No? ¿O prefieres quedarte un poco con Charizard?

Ash: Lo mejor será ver a los demás, después ya podré disfrutar con ellos

Serena: Pues vamos

Ash: Si, continuemos

En este caso es Ash el que coge la mano de Serena, por lo cual ella se sonroja bastante. A través de un camino conociendo varios pokemons, un Pikachu, un Greninja, 100 Tauros, y muchos, muchos más, la parejita decide descansar un momento.

Serena: ¿Seguro que no quieres estar con Pikachu?

Ash: No, ahora mismo solo quiero estar contigo, a solas, no es lo mismo si un pokemon nos acompaña -Una sincera sonrisa aparece en la cara del azabache, por lo cual la pelimiel mira al suelo sonrojada y decide hablar

Serena: Ash, últimamente me dices cosas muy bonitas, ¿Te pasa algo?

Ash: ¿Antes no era así? -Ella niega con la cabeza- Que extraño, porque solo te soy sincero -Al decir esto Ash se sonroja un poco- No es nada del otro mundo

Serena: Para mi si, antes no eras tan atento conmigo, aunque recuerdo que una vez decidistes dejar la medalla solo por ir conmigo a mi perform de Clase Maestra -Al recordarlo, Serena empieza a tener una gran sonrisa- Siempre te lo agradeceré

Ash: Algo que se que no se me ha olvidado todo este tiempo es que… bueno… da igual _Buff, casi lo digo, no es momento de romper nuestra amistad con esto, mejor decírselo al recuperar toda mi memoria_

Serena: Bueno… Te quiero llevar a un sitio muy especial, ¿Vamos? Claro, si no te importa… -Al decir esto Serena mira al suelo con cara de preocupada-

Ash: Claro que quiero ir Serena, tu de eso no te preocupes, vamos

Ash se levanta de donde estaban sentados y le da la mano a Serena, la cual esta coge para subir, pero "inconscientemente" se les olvida soltarse las manos, y van directos a un sitio muy especial

 **20 minutos después**

Serena y Ash se encontraban en un pequeño bosque, y aun juntos de la mano, se acercan al pequeño lugar.

Serena: Te va ha encantar Ash

Ash: Lo se, ya me lo has dicho un millón de veces -Dice Ash con una pequeña sonrisa-

Serena: Lo siento por ser tan pesada diciéndolo todo el rato, pero es que tengo tantas ganas

Ash: Serena, tu no eres pesada

Serena: ¿En serio? Pe-pero si estoy todo el rato diciendote lo mismo -Dice Serena con un gran sonrojo-

Ash: Claro, algo es pesado cuando molesta, y a mi, nunca me molestarías, es mas, me agrada mucho estar contigo -Contesta Ash con un sonrojo también-

Los dos, sonrojados y muy cerca, acercan sus caras un poco mas, estando centímetros de su distancia, están a punto de darse un inconsciente beso hasta que escuchan un ruido de lo que parece ser un Pokemon, y se alejan rápidamente

Serena y Ash: ¡Lo siento!

Ash: Puedes… e-estar tranquila, no pasa nada

Serena: Lo mismo digo Ash, n-no pasa nada

Los dos aun mas sonrojados de lo que estaban, deciden seguir caminando hasta llegar al lugar indicado, aun sorprendentemente, juntos de la mano.

Serena: Aquí es, por fin

Ash: Este sitio me suena de algo…

Serena: Este es el lugar donde nos conocimos

De repente a Ash le duele la cabeza de una manera fuertísima, de manera que se desmaya del dolor, aun así, el recuerdo aparece de repente.

" _ **Estaba persiguiendo un Poliwag, era un chiquillo muy pequeño, y de repente, me encuentro a una bella niña de mi edad, con pelo color miel y un sombrero de paja. Empiezo ha hablar con ella, y me dice que tiene una herida, y la tapo con un pañuelo muy especial para mi, un regalo de mi madre, que quería guardar siempre, pero en aquellos momentos, esa chica era mas importante para mi.**_

 _ **Segundos después la levanto con una fuerza lo suficientemente fuerte como para que nos diésemos un abrazo, y yo, sin darme cuenta, doy una sonrisa, que ella no ve. Después de esto volvemos juntos al campamento del profesor Oak"**_

Serena: ¿Ash? Despierta vamos, despierta

Poco a poco abro los ojos, hasta ver a una preciosa chica preocupada por mi, intentando despertarme, y vaya que lo consiguió

Ash: Serena, a que no sabes que he visto…

Serena: Un recuerdo, ¿verdad?

Ash: Algo mas que un simple recuerdo, el recuerdo de cuando nos conocimos…

 **¿Qué les deparará a esta parejita? ¿Cuándo se declararan? Todo esto y mas en el siguiente episodio!**

 **Hola gente soy Mcanario, espero que os haya gustado mucho la historia, que, para hacerla mas realista, decidí ponerle un poco de mi vida amorosa, pero son unos pocos detalles. Espero que os haya gustado mucho, a mi me ha encantado, ahora, a responder reviews :D**

 **LucasDLR: Se lo que se siente al esperar a que llegue el amourshipping, por ello que desde el segundo episodio ya esta presente, espero que no sea molestia ;)**

 **Diegoelsuper3: Gracias, este fic no morirá, te lo aseguro, aunque pronto me costará mas subirlo, pero no me rendiré tan rápido ;)**

 **albe20: Y a mi me gusta que te guste apoyar, disfruta del episodio, que esta para gente como tu :)**

 **sweetchocolate18: Y el amourshipping solo acababa de comenzar, a mi también me encanta, y por ello he decidido hasta ponerle un poquito de mi vida amorosa, para hacerlo mas interesante, y sin duda, mas increíble, Disfrútalo :D**

 **Dicho esto, nos vemos en otro episodio queridos lectores, chao!**


	4. Una visita inesperada

**Episodio 4:** _Una visita inesperada_

Era un buen día en Kanto, en el que cierta parejita volvía de un sitio muy especial

Ash: Oye, gracias por cuidarme cuando me desmaye

Serena: Tampoco te iba a dejar tirado, alguien te tenia que cuidar, ¿No?

Ash: Si, al menos eso creo

Serena: Una cosa, ¿Después te puedo contar algo?

Ash: ¿Y porque no ahora?

Serena: Emmmm… _Venga Serena busca una excusa, ummmm… Ya se_ Porque estoy cansada de todo esto de hoy, hemos avanzado muchísimo, es solo cuestión de tiempo que recuperes toda tu memoria

Ash: Entiendo que estés cansada, así que no hay problema, pero… ¿Tu crees que recuperaremos mi memoria tan rápido?

Serena: Es cuestión de tiempo, pero estamos empezando a quedarnos sin "recursos" para hacerte recordar, además, hicistes mas viajes tanto por esta misma región como por muchas otras, Unova, Sinnoh, Johto, Hoenn y aparte de estas, pues Kalos, que fue en la que fui contigo.

Ash: Pues con tanto viaje no será tan fácil, necesitaremos a alguien para que me ayude a recordar de alguno de estos viajes, ¿Pero quien?

Serena: Habrás viajado con algún chico, como Brock, aunque él me contó que ahora esta muy ocupado y no puede coger llamadas por un tiempo, lo cual es un problema ya que él viajó muchísimo contigo

Ash: No lo conseguiremos… -Al decirlo Ash mira al suelo apenado-

Serena: ¿¡Qué!? ¡Claro que lo conseguiremos! Recuerda, tu siempre decías lo mismo, no pares hasta el final, ¿Recuerdas?

Ash: No… pero tienes razón, no me voy ha rendir, ¡Gracias Serena!

Serena: No hay de que -Dice esta regalándole una gran sonrisa, una sonrisa que Ash devuelve-

Tiempo después este dúo llega al laboratorio del profesor Oak, pero extrañamente, se ve a una persona junto con dicho profesor. Era una chica, de pelo azul, y estaba abrazando un Piplup. Ella se gira, ve a Ash, y se acerca repentinamente

¿?: ¡Ash! ¡Cuánto tiempo!

Esta misteriosa chica corre hacia Ash e instintivamente le da un abrazo, un abrazo que Ash no devuelve, simplemente se quedó quieto, sin moverse, dejándose abrazar para ser educado. Al ver esto Serena empieza a tener profundos celos en su interior, como otras veces. Hay que decir que este abrazo soltó las manos de Ash y Serena, que las tenían juntos desde que salieron del bosque. Esa chica deja de abrazar al azabache y le dice:

¿?: ¿Estas bien? Parece como si no me conocieses o hayas perdido la memoria

Ash: Es que…

Serena: Eso es lo que le esta pasando

¿?: ¿¡Qué!? Ash, ¿Has perdido la memoria?

El azabache solo asiente con la cabeza

¿?: No puede ser… entonces no te acuerdas de mi… pues me vuelvo ha presentar. Me llamo Dawn y te acompañe en un viaje por toda la región de Sinnoh. No creo que te acuerdes…

Ash: ¿Me disculpas un momento?

Dawn: Claro…

Después de esto Ash coge de la mano a Serena (por lo cual ella se sonroja un poquito y Dawn por su parte la mira con un poco de celos) y la lleva un poco lejos de donde estaban, para después él hablar.

Ash: Serena

Serena: ¿S-si?

Ash: Esto es justo lo que necesitábamos, una persona con la que haya viajado, al parecer es una chica, pero no importa, ¿Verdad?

Serena: Cla-cla-claro, no hay ningún problema

Ash: Mira el lado bueno, a lo mejor hasta os parecéis mucho, seguro que si estoy con ella recuperaré la memoria mucho mas rápido

Serena: ¿Y no estarás conmigo? -Dice esta apenada-

Ash: Yo claro que voy ha estar también contigo -Dice el azabache al coger las manos de Serena, con lo que los dos se sonrojan bastante, poco tiempo después él suelta sus manos- Lo-lo siento mu-mucho, no quería…

Serena: Tranquilo, no hay problema -Al decir esto ella mira a los ojos a Ash, y él mira los ojos a Serena- volvamos ha hablar con Dawn, ¿Vale?

El chico de las Z en sus mejillas simplemente asiente la cabeza

Serena: Pues vamos

Los dos: _Me hubiese gustado haber estado mas con Serena/Ash a solas, es una pena_

 **Tiempo después**

Ash: Dawn, ya estamos

Dawn: ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?

Al escuchar esto el dúo (Serena y Ash) se miran a los ojos del otro, y pensando una excusa y no decir que estuvieron juntos de la mano y cosas así, ella hablo:

Serena: Es que estábamos pensando… por si nos quieres ayudar un poco y eso... -Dice Serena molesta-

Ash: Si, hablábamos sobre eso -Decía Ash dando una pequeña sonrisa-

Dawn: A mi no me importaría, pero no quiero molestar

Ash: A mi no me molestas, y a Serena seguro que tampoco, os lo pasareis muy bien juntas.

Dawn: Oye, Ash…

Ash: ¿Si?

Dawn: ¿Puedes ir conmigo a un sitio? Es que quiero contarte una cosa

Ash: Sin problema, vamos Sere…

Dawn: Tu y yo solos...

Ash: Oh… Claro… ¿No importa Serena? -Dijo Ash un poquito molesto por tener que apartarse de la pelimiel

Serena: No… Claro que no… -Decía Serena igual de molesta-

Dawn: Pues ven, es por aquí.

Ash: Vale… Nos vemos Serena

Serena: Adiós…

 **¿Qué le dirá Dawn a Ash? ¿Qué piensa Serena de todo esto? Esto y mucho mas en el siguiente episodio**

 **Hola queridos lectores soy Mcanario y he vuelto en otro capitulo, un poquito mas pequeño a mi parecer, pero ya mas interesante, ya que Dawn vino inesperadamente y la esta empezando a liar, tengo que avisar que por temas de estudios a partir de ahora solo podré coger el ordenador y subir episodio viernes, sábado y domingo, espero que no sea molestia. Aun así entre esa semana intentaré hacer un episodio para después subirlo el viernes lo antes posible. Y por último, si había gente que pensaba que estos dos se declaraban ya, pues aun no, se que voy muy rápido con el amourshipping, y pensaba que se declarasen (si lo hacen claro :D) mucho mas adelante, y claro, el medio es un hueco vacío que quiero rellenar, pero no al estilo relleno, sino de una manera interesante, por ello esto de Dawn. Mis disculpas si el episodio no os ha gustado demasiado o ha sido demasiado corto. Dicho esto, a contestar reviews :D**

 **Invitado: Como ves, me empezará a costar subir episodios, pero esto no acabará tan rápido, me alegro que te guste el episodio**

 **AndrickDa2: La ternura y el amourshipping estarán en todo el fic, espero que te guste como no lo quiero continuar, y cuidate tu también ;)**

 **Dielgoelsuper3: En ningún momento pensaba que se declarasen ya, aunque si parece que es lo que va ha ocurrir, aún así, lo de Dawn alargara las cosas… :)**

 **Andreu320: Tienes toda la razón, y por ello esta Dawn, para hacer esto un poco mas largo y que les cueste mas a la parejita esto de estar juntos, aunque aun así, su "ternura" entre ellos seguirá intacta.**

 **Crimson Strike Gunfire: Gracias por tu aportación, la verdad se agrada que digas que no sea melosa, que es algo que quiero conseguir, amor puro, nada fuera de tono, y la verdad se agradece que te hayas fijado en la gramática. Claro, Ash esta madurando, aunque haya perdido la memoria, el amor le esta haciendo crecer, nuestro niñito se hace mayor :') Solo pido una pregunta, ¿Qué es el script? Si lo se pues podré eliminarlo de mi fic**

 **Serena Animals fairy ketchum: ARRIBA EL AMOURSHIPPING! Esto solo acaba de empezar :**

 **Es increíble como esta subiendo esto de "fans", en serio, os lo agradezco a todos que os guste tanto, y quiero que sea una historia que disfrutemos tanto vosotros leyendo como yo escribiéndolo, así que nos vemos increíbles lectores, chao ;)**


	5. Tengo algo que decirte

**Nota:** Me ha costado mucho mas de lo que pensaba crear este episodio, debido a los estudios y el tiempo, pero aquí lo tenéis ;) Disfrutadlo! Además, utilizaré el POV, es decir, narrar la historia desde el punto de vista de algunos de los personajes. Pero aun así en los diálogos, o lo que seria, el script (Que aunque este prohibido, por ciertas razones que mencionare seguiré utilizando) no tiene nada que ver, es decir, por ejemplo podemos estar con el POV de Ash pero él solo narra la historia, y lo que dicen los demás pues no es pensado por él, al leer lo que digo lo entenderéis.

 **Episodio 5:** _Tengo algo que decirte…_

Ash y Serena se encuentran con una antigua compañera de Ash, Dawn, que al enterarse de lo sucedido preguntó a Ash para ir ellos dos a solas a un sitio…

Serena: _¿Sabes? No me voy ha quedar aquí quieta._

Al pensar esto la pelimiel sigue a escondidas a Ash y Dawn gracias a unos matorrales que había por un camino, que era el que ellos dos seguían.

 _ **POV Ash**_

Esto era muy extraño, una chica que supuestamente me conoce y con la que viaje me lleva así, de primeras, a algún sitio, será que quiere decirme algo. De repente se para, y me señala un banco a la sombra de un árbol, y me invita a sentarme.

Ash: Bueno, ¿Qué querías decirme?

 _ **POV Dawn**_

Lo único que sentía era nervios, realmente me entristece que Ash no tenga memoria, y por tanto, que me recuerde, pero también se le veía nervioso, así que a lo mejor tengo razón en lo que pensaba, esta diferente a como estaba antes, ya es hora de que se lo diga, aunque él haya perdido la memoria, se lo tengo que decir YA, vamos allá…

Dawn: El caso es que… bueno… es algo un poco complicado disculpa.

Ash: Tranquila, tu dime lo que tengas que decir, no hay problema en esperar _Aunque estoy deseando ver a Serena, pero que le vamos ha hacer._

Dawn: Vale… allá voy… Ash… tu… tu… ME GUSTAS…

Justo al decir esto me tape la boca con las dos manos, ya que jolines, lo dije muy a lo bruto…

Ash estaba impactado, solo me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, y hasta parecía un poquito asustado, pero realmente estaba impresionado.

Pasaron minutos, hasta que por fin Ash decidió hablar

 _ **POV Serena**_

Increíble, esa chica le dice que a MI Ash que esta enamorada, espera, ¿Mi Ash? Que extraño, pero volviendo al tema, no me lo puedo creer, menos mal que lo escuche aquí escondida en estos arbustos, encima los puedo ver perfectamente, pero no esperaba que le fuese a decir eso…

 _ **POV Ash**_

NO ME LO PUEDO CREER, esa chica esta enamorada de mi, es la primera vez que me lo dicen, a ver como se lo digo…

 _ **POV normal**_

Ash: Oye… yo también tengo algo que decirte…

Dawn: ¿Si? -Al decir esto la peliazul se quedo MUY sonrojada, realmente no se esperaba que el chico del que esta enamorada le quiera decir algo, ya sus ilusiones le hacían pensar que Ash esta enamorado de ella, así que se puso aun mas roja-

Ash: Yo… yo… estoy… enamorado…

Dawn: ¿E-estas enamorado de-de-de mi?

Ash: Yo… no… me gusta otra…

Al escuchar esto Dawn empieza a soltar unas pocas lágrimas, pero con mucho significado

Ash: En serio, lo siento, pero yo… Lo siento de veras, no sabes lo que me duele decirte esto, pero es la verdad, no estoy enamorado de ti, sino de otra… aun así, has sido muy valiente y de veras… lo siento otra vez… pero podemos seguir siendo amigos…

Al oír esto Dawn se calmo un poquito mas, al saber que Ash, a pesar de haber perdido la memoria y de no conocerla, quería seguir siendo su amigo. Por el otro lado, Serena se tapó la boca con las dos manos, ella estaba MUY IMPRESIONADA, ya que el chico que le gusta también esta enamorado, pero… ¿De quien? Esta es la pregunta que retumbaba en la cabeza de la pelimiel una y otra vez.

Dawn: Lo siento… pero… yo…

La chica del corazón roto se levanta rápidamente del banco, y corre por donde fueron, llorando y sufriendo

Ash: Pobrecita… bueno… volveré con Serena…

Entonces la chica de ojos azules corre rápidamente por donde había ido, adelantando a Dawn que seguía llorando y a Ash, que estaba apenado y calmado…

 **Un tiempo después…**

Serena se encuentra en el mismo sitio donde estaba cuando se habían ido Dawn y Ash, y de repente, cierto azabache viene muy triste y con la cabeza hacia abajo

-¿Ash? ¿Estas bien? – Dice Serena muy preocupada

-No… ahora necesito relajarme, ha pasado algo muy fuerte- Decía Ash con una voz apagada, que no es normal en él.

-Ash… vamos a tu casa, te prepararé algo para comer, así a lo mejor te relajas por lo que sea que ha pasado- Dijo la pelimiel, preocupada, pero con ganas de ayudar a su amigo a superar lo que ha pasado.

 **Unos minutos después**

Ash y Serena estaban caminando hacia la casa del triste chico, hasta que su amiga decide hablar.

Serena: Ash…

Ash: ¿Si…?

Serena: Creo que necesitas decirme lo que ha pasado. No puedes aguantarte todo eso que te esta pasando, no se lo que es, pero por tu cara se que es algo muy duro.

Ash: Creo que si… pues bueno… ¿Recuerdas cuando Dawn me dijo que quería ir conmigo a algún lado? -Serena responde asintiendo con la cabeza- Pues… Me llevo a un banco… y bueno… ella dijo que... estaba… enamorada de mi…

Serena simplemente miro a los ojos preocupada por Ash, y dijo

Serena: Y… ¿Qué le dijistes?

Ash: Le dije que no me gustaba… _No le voy ha decir a Serena que me gusta alguien, no quiero que piense nada sobre que me gusta una chica._

Pero lo peor es que… es una amiga mía… y le he roto el corazón, se puso a llorar… y… y…

Ash no aguanto más y abrazó a Serena empezando a llorar fuertemente, y ella correspondió el abrazo y, sonrojada, intento tranquilizarle…

 **¿Qué pasará con Dawn? ¿Se recuperará o huira por el dolor de su corazón roto? Esto y mas en el siguiente episodio de este FanFic**

 **Buenas soy Mcanario, seguro que muchos pensaban que iba ha haber celos, pelea de "gatas" o alguna cosa como suele suceder en los fics normales en los que viene una compañera, pues no, ahora esta un gran problema que hay que solucionar, para que Dawn ayude a Ash a recuperar la memoria. Como dije, iba a meter parte de mi vida amorosa, y esa escena pues es muy similar a una escena de mi vida amorosa, aunque distinta. Como ahora se, el Script esta prohibido, e intentaré poco a poco eliminarlo, no lo hago de golpe porque seria muy bruto tanto para vosotros como para mi, dicho esto, a contestar reviews :3**

 **ProfesorAbeto: Yo no se demasiado del anime de Sinnoh para atrás, así que tengo que utilizar lo que me estoy familiarizado, y en el caso mio, Misty no lo esta, aun así, es un fic, Ash ganó la liga, creo que eso es suficiente para saber que aquí, en esta historia, es un poco diferente las cosas… Espero que te guste el cap :D**

 **Crimson Striker Gunfire: Gracias por avisarme, como ves, estoy empezando a eliminar el script de mi fic, pero me costará, arriba tienes las razones ;) Espero que te haya gustado este episodio**

 **sweetchocolate18: Mira, acertastes, pero las cosas son un poco diferente que a los típicos fics bajo mi punto de vista. Espero que te haya gustado el episodio, gracias por apoyar este FanFic, se agradece, y mucho :)**

 **Serena animales fairy Ketchum: Muchas gracias :DDDD Siendote sincero, cada vez que veo tu review se me pone una sonrisa en la cara, ahora estoy por malos momentos amorosos, y este apoyo realmente me sube la moral, así que gracias de corazón**

 **Andreu320: Gracias por la idea y el apoyo, pero por ahora ya estoy desatascado y tengo las ideas bien claritas.**

 **Diegoelsuper3: Pues no hay pelea, sino sentimientos :3 Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo**

 **Realmente increíble la cantidad de gente que esta viendo este fic y el numero de reviews, que ha superado los 20! Ahora estoy por unos momentos amorosos muy malos, con un corazón roto, pero es por ello por lo que decidí crear el fic, para despejarme de lo que me pasaba, y además, vuestro apoyo me esta subiendo muchísimo la moral, de corazón, GRACIAS, nos vemos queridos lectores ;)**


	6. Atando cabos sueltos

**Nota:** Este episodio lo estoy haciendo en ordenador, por si veis algún cambio o algo extraño, mas largo o mas corto, ya que no me doy cuenta de la diferencia muy fácil, en cambio, en móvil si. Ademas, aviso de que poco a poco iré eliminando el Script, pero seguirá presente en muchos de los capítulos siguientes, dicho esto, disfrutad del episodio :D

 **Episodio 6:** _Atando cabos sueltos._

Serena y Ash se encuentran en la casa del azabache, donde la pelimiel decide cocinar unos macarons tanto para ella como para él.

-Oye, ¿Y ahora que hacemos?, lo digo porque esto esta siendo fatal, sin Dawn no creo que lo consigamos, y por ahora no puedo estar con ella...- Dice el chico mientras come un macaron

-Ummmmmm... ¡Ya se! Hablaré con ella, así la tranquilizaré y podrá ayudarnos. _Al menos eso creo.-_ Contesta la pelimiel un poco preocupada

-¿Tu crees? ¿Harías eso por mi?- Habla el azabache con un poco de esperanza-

-Por supuesto- Dice Serena decidida-

-¡Gracias Serena!- Responde Ash abrazando a la pelimiel, a lo cual segundos después se aparta.- Lo-lo-lo siento mucho, ¡Perdóname!

-Puedes estar tranquilo, en estos momentos necesitas a alguien a quien abrazar y... que te abraze...- Dice ella abrazando al azabache, sonrojándose mucho la pareja por su acción

-Gracias... Serena... eres la mejor...-

-Gracias a ti... Ash...-

Así la parejita se quedaron varios minutos, con un abrazo emotivo que tanto ella como él disfrutaron, hasta que se separaron y Serena se marcho a buscar a Dawn.

 **Tiempo después**

Serena se acerca a la chica del pelo azul, que se encontraba sentada bajo un árbol cercano al laboratorio, llorando y mirando hacia abajo.

Serena: Hola... -Al decir esto la pelimiel se sienta al lado de la chica, para después intentar tranquilizarla

Dawn: ¿Qué quieres...?

Serena: Ash... me contó todo... no eres la única que esta triste... él también...

Dawn: ¿¡Y porque esta triste ese endemoniado!?

Serena: ¡OYE! NI SE TE OCURRA INSULTARLE, encima que esta preocupado por ti, también esta llorando, ¿Sabes? LLORANDO porque le HA ROTO EL CORAZÓN a SU AMIGA, ningún endemoniado hace eso.

Dawn: Yo... lo siento...

Serena: Puedes estar tranquila, pero no le insultes mas, ¿Vale? -Dawn solo asiente con la cabeza- Gracias... Oye... ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Dawn: Vale...

Serena: Tu... ¿Estarías dispuesta a hacer feliz a Ash, ha pesar de que te haya roto el corazón?

Dawn: Ahora no se a que estoy dispuesta ha hacer...

Serena: Dawn... Ash es tu amigo, y los amigos se ayudan los unos a los otros, ¿Vale? Entiendelo de esa manera.

Dawn: Vale... Y como... ¿Como lo ayudo...?

Serena: Tenemos dos opciones... Uno, ayudar a recuperar la memoria a Ash recordandole momentos de vuestro viaje, lo cual se que es difícil para ti... O dos, llamar a alguna compañera suya, para que venga y le ayuden por ti, eso lo apreciará.

Dawn: Pues... vamos a ello... ¿No?

Serena: Si, tu puedes, ¿Ok?

Dawn: Si, esta noche llamaré a la única compañera de Ash que conozco, es la única que tiene mi número, y yo el suyo. Le preguntaré para que venga.

Serena: Buena idea, gracias, de corazón...

Dawn: Oye.

Serena: ¿Si?

Dawn: Me toca hacerte una pregunta, si no te importa claro.

Serena: Dime.

Dawn: ¿Te gusta Ash?

Al escuchar esto la pelimiel se sonroja mucho, por lo cual la peli azul se percata de que es un "si" por respuesta.

Dawn: Justo lo que creía, te gusta Ash, pues decidido.

Serena: ¿"Decidido"?

Dawn: Si, me gustaría que seas tu la que haga feliz a Ash, yo te ayudaré.

Serena: ¿Y-yo? Gracias Dawn.

Dawn: No hay de que, me voy al hotel, mañana nos vemos.

Serena: Vale, gracias otra vez.

Dawn: Gracias a ti.

Al despedirse las dos chicas van por lados opuestos, una a la casa de Ash y otra a un hotel...

 **Horas despues...**

La chica con un Piplup como compañero se dispone a llamar a alguien por videollamada.

Dawn: ¡Hola! Cuanto tiempo.

¿?: Hola, ¿Como estas?

Dawn: Mal y bien, mal porque no me salio lo que te dije... -Dice con una voz muy apagada- Pero bien porque quiero pedirte un favor, conozco a la última compañera que ha tenido Ash, que esta con él ayudandole, ya que ha perdido la memoria.

¿?: ¿¡Qué dices!?

Dawn: Si, muy triste la verdad, pero necesito que vengas a Kanto, y que llames a sus demás compañeras, a todas las que puedas, porque es hora de hacer cierto plan...

 **¿Qué plan es ese que esta preparando Dawn? ¿Con quien estará hablando? ¿Conseguiran superarlo? Todo eso y mucho mas en el siguiente episodio.**

 **Buenas aqui Mcanario en este capitulo, que espero que os haya gustado mucho, no tengo mucho que decir, salvo que esta historia os va ha encantar como va ha continuar, y que espero que el script no os sea molestia, dicho esto, a contestar reviews :D**

 **ProfesorAbeto: No eres el único, realmente, estoy reflejando parte de mi vida amorosa en esta historia, y esto de Dawn es una adaptación de lo que me ha pasado a mi, gracias por el apoyo y leer esta historia!**

 **Crimson Striker Gunfire: GRACIAS :D La verdad he escrito antes, pero solo en la escuela, para escribir las típicas historias que te mandan cuendo somos pequeños, pero esta historia es la primera que hago de una manera "seria", creo que sabes a que me refiero. La verdad el "secreto" por asi decirlo de esto es que algunas escenas (como esa) son parte de mi vida amorosa, y claro, los sentimientos que te corren al pasar estos momentos los he sufrido ya, me he sentido "el propio personaje", o dicho de mejor manera, me correspondo con ellos para hacer esta historia mas emotiva y sincera en caunto a sentimientos, y veo que lo estoy haciendo. Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo, nos vemos en la siguiente historia :D**

 **Serena Animals fairy ketchum: BUAAAA, me dan ganas de llorar de la emocion que me has dado al leer esto, ya te mande MP para dar las gracias, en serio, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS DE CORAZÓN, espero que te haya gustado la historia, un abrazo, y nos vemos luego 3**

 **Invitado: Me di cuenta tiempo despues de subir el capítulo, mis disculpas xD Como ves, en este episodio se utiliza mejor, espero que te haya gustado y gracias por el apoyo!**

 **.35: Lo intentaré, pero tampoco es tarea facil, ademas, esta es mi primera historia, no es tan sencillo xD**

 **Dicho esto muchisimas gracias por TODO EL APOYO, poco a poco vamos creciendo, y de corazon, muchisimas gracias, no sabeis lo mucho que me esta ayudando esto. Nos vemos queridos lectores, chao ;)**


	7. Reencuentros

**Episodio 7:** _Reencuentros_

Ash y Serena se encontraban conversando en el laboratorio del profesor Oak, cuando de repente…

Dawn: Hola… Ash…

Ash gira su cabeza y ve a la chica que rompió el corazón, pero aun así hablo.

Ash: Hola… Dawn… ¿E-estas me-mejor?

Dawn: Un poco, oye, ¿Sabes que?

Ash: ¿Qué?

Dawn: Te tengo un regalo.

Ash: ¿DESPUES DE TODO LO QUE TE HECHO? – Dice el chico impresionado -

Dawn: Si… Simplemente, porque te lo mereces, por ser tan buena persona.

Ash: Yo… no se que decir…

Dawn: No tienes que decir nada.

Ash: Y bueno… ¿Dónde esta?

Dawn: No te impacientes, tenemos que esperar un poquito.

 **20 minutos después**

Ash: Un poquito, ¿Eh?

Dawn: Lo siento, veo que esta tardando mucho.

Ash: No pasa nada, encima que me das un regalo después de todo, no puedo quejarme de nada.

Serena: Que lindo Ash… - Al decir esto se tapa la boca con una mano, ya que se le escapó eso que dijo.

Ash: Gra-gra-gracias… -Al escuchar las bellas palabras de la joven, el azabache se queda ligeramente sonrojado.

Dawn: _Es ella, ¿Verdad? La chica que quieres…_

¿?: EHHH NIÑITO, ¿Cómo estas?

Ash: ¿Pe-perdona?

¿?: Es cierto, que no me recuerdas… pues toca presentarme, soy Iris, la chica que te acompaño en Unova, junto con Cillan.

Ash: ¿Este es el regalo, Dawn?

Dawn: Si, como yo no es que haya aportado mucho, le toca a Iris aportar lo suyo.

Ash: Que bonito regalo, gracias Dawn -Al escuchar esto la peliazul se sonrojo, ya que eran bonitas palabras la que había dicho el chico que le gustaba, al escuchar esto, Serena le susurro algo al oído a Dawn

Serena: Te dije que lo apreciaría…

Dawn: Como se nota que eres tu la elegida – Dice Dawn guiñando el ojo, lo cual produce un ligero sonrojo en Serena.

Ash: Chicas, perdonen… -Tanto Dawn como Serena se fijaron en Ash- He tenido el recuerdo del viaje, no lo he recordado todo, pero si lo que parecen ser momentos importantes.

Serena: ¡Que bien! Gracias Dawn e Iris

Iris: No hay de que, esa mente infantil hay que recuperarla -Dice Iris en tono de burla- además, ¿Para algo están las amigas no? -Contesta Iris apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de Ash, poniendo un poco celosa a la pelimiel-

Dawn: A pesar de lo que paso entre tu y yo… seguimos siendo amigos, ¿No?

Ash: Un problema como ese no romperá nuestra amistad tan rápido, ¡Mi cabeza!

Iris: ¡Ash!

Serena interrumpe a Iris colocando la mano sobre su hombro.

Serena: Tranquila, esta recordando, como hizo contigo.

" _ **Esos momentos, en los que Dawn luchaba en lo que parecía ser unas exhibiciones… es lo que veía, y después, varios momentos con ella, incluyendo a nosotros junto con Brock viendo un deporte al parecer nuevo por la tele, nos divirtió mucho"**_

Ash: Dawn… ya recuerdo nuestro viaje, realmente hacías bien las exhibiciones pokemon, si es que se llaman así.

Dawn: Gracias Ash… bueno, solo quedan unos pocos mas, ¿Iris?

Iris: En 3… 2… 1…

De repente se escucha como se abre la puerta muy fuerte, y una chica con pelo naranja corre hacia Ash

¿?: ¡Ash Ketchum! ¡Vinistes a Kanto y no me saludastes eh! Que se te allá perdido la memoria no es excusa jovencito. -Las demás chicas la miran con la típica gota estilo anime- Espera, se me olvido presentarme, mi nombre es Misty, te acompañe en tu viaje por esta región y soy líder de gimnasio, fuimos juntos con un chico llamado Brock.

Ash: Brock si que viajo mucho conmigo, que pena que no este aquí…

¿?: ¿Qué decías?

Ash: ¡Brock!

Brock: El mismo, ¿Cómo va esa memoria?

Ash: Pérdida… jeje

Brock: ¿¡Has perdido la memoria!? ¿Y como te acuerdas de mi?

Ash: Tuve un recuerdo en el que te hable de ciertas cosas y además te presente a Serena.

Iris: Es cierto, aun ni te has presentado.

Serena: Lo siento. -Dice avergonzada- Mi nombre es Serena y acompañe a Ash por toda la región de Kalos

Misty: ¿Kalos eh? Interesante región…

Así se quedaron todos hablando y dando recuerdos a Ash sobre sus viajes por Sinnoh, Kalos, Kanto y un poco de Johto, gracias a Brock. Un tiempo después también vino una chica llamada May, que acompaño a Ash por la región de Johto, y mas recuerdos le entraron al azabache.

Ash: Chicos y chicas, creo que ya queda poco para recuperar la memoria.

Serena: Es cierto, debes de tener la cabeza destrozada de tanto dolores.

May: Esta anocheciendo, volvamos al hotel.

Misty: Vale, ya es hora de regresar, mañana nos vemos Ash.

Iris: Eso, nos vemos mañana niñito.

Dawn: Adiós y gracias Ash.

Brock: Nos vemos amigo.

Ash: Adiós a todos. Serena… hora de volver a casa.

Serena: Si, por cierto, ¿Te ha gustado esto?

Ash: Por supuesto, la de recuerdos que he tenido, ya se le ve a Dawn recuperada.

Serena: Si, me alegro bastante, además, ella preparó todo esto.

Ash: ¿Si? Vaya regalo, tengo que devolvérselo algún día.

Serena: Que no sea con un beso eh.

Ash: No creo, en tal caso, un beso se lo daría realmente a una chica muy especial.

Serena: ¿A quien?

Al oír esto Ash se sonrojo, y por suerte encontró una excusa.

Ash: No lo se, por ahora.

Serena: Ah -Dice con una voz muy apagada-

 **Tiempo después, en el hotel**

Todos se encontraban sentados en circulo. Parecía una reunión importante

Dawn: Bien, chicas

Brock: En realidad seria chicos, ya que según la RAP (Real Academia Pokemon *Parodia de la Real Academia Española xD) Al menos si hay un solo chico se debe de utilizar el genero masculino, no el femenino.

Iris: Gracias por la información sabelotodo, Dawn, continua.

Dawn: Bueno… "Chicos" -Brock asiente en señal de que lo ha dicho bien- es hora de preparar un plan que quiero deciros, ¿Recordais a Serena? Pues ella esta enamorada de Ash, y creo que ese amor es correspondido.

Todos los demás: ¿¡Ash!? ¿¡Enamorado!? ¡JA!

Dawn: Es en serio…

Iris: Increíble, entonces el niño no es tan niño.

May: Eso si que no me lo esperaba.

Brock: Por fin, tanto años de espera. -Dice llorando exageradamente-

Dawn: Es hora de prepararles una cita para que alguno de los dos se declaren, que sea muy romántico y muy bonito, es hora de que alguna chica le haga feliz, aunque no sea yo…

May: ¡Bien dicho!

Iris: Y, ¿Cómo lo hacemos?

Dawn: Para algo he querido que vengáis, ¿No? No solo hay que hacer que su memoria este recuperada del todo, que esta a punto, solo falta lo que recordará con esa cita, los momentos con Serena en Kalos, momentos bonitos, íntimos, románticos, y además, así de paso le conseguimos novia.

Misty: ¡Buena idea! Creo que deberíamos de empezar así…

 **Ese momento en casa de Ash**

Ash: Serena…

Serena: ¿Si?

Ash: Gracias por todo en serio, tanto tu como Dawn me habéis ayudado muchísimo, pero siento que solo me falta algo por recordar, a pesar de haber estado contigo tanto tiempo, creo que hay momentos junto a ti que aun no recuerdo, y no se como recuperarlos…

Serena: _El baile por ejemplo…_

Ash: Y una cosa mas… Una de las patas de mi cama se ha roto, y me preguntaba… si… -De repente el azabache se pone muy sonrojado- podría dormir contigo…

Serena se quedó muy roja, aun así, hablo.

Serena: Claro que si, no te vas ha quedar a dormir en el suelo, me agrada que duermas conmigo _¿PERO QUE DICHO? A VER… Serena… ¡Ya se!_ Me agrada que duermas conmigo porque, así se que no-no cojeras frio.

Ash: De seguro que tu me das el calor que necesito -Al darse cuenta de lo que dijo tanto Ash como Serena se sonrojaron mucho-

Sereno: Cre-creo que deberíamos dormir, ya es muy tarde.

Ash: Si-si, vamos a la habitación.

 **Minutos después**

Serena y Ash están con el pijama puesto y listos para dormir, Ash sale del baño y ya Serena esta acostada, esperando al chico que quiere. Ash se acerca y lentamente se acuesta, debido a la vergüenza.

-Bu-buenas noches- Dice un Ash sonrojado

-Bu-bu-buenas noches a t-ti también-

-¿Tienes frío Serena? Se ve que tiritas…-

-¿Yo? N-no…

-A mi no me engañas tan rápido Serena, tranquila, yo lo resuelvo- Dice el chico abrazando suavemente a Serena, y en ese mismo abrazo, la parejita se queda dormida, sonrojados y felices por estar juntos…

 **Buenas soy Mcanario, aquí tampoco hay mucho que decir, salvo que gracias por ese apoyo por mis problemas amorosos, la verdad es que sois USTEDES, los lectores que leen esta historia, que realmente hacen que no duela tanto lo que sufro, muchísimas gracias, dicho esto, a contestar reviews :D**

 **Fanweb: Te has acercado un poco, solo que Serena no esta como una yandere, sino muy alegre por ver a Ash tan contento, y como ves, un poco sonrojada por lo que paso esa noche. Ya te digo que la chica misteriosa era Iris, que como leistes, fue la primera en ir a ver a Ash. Yo comparto parte de mi vida amorosa especialmente para que ustedes, los lectores, disfruten de una historia que refleje mayor sentimiento en los personajes, a la vez, me sirve a mi para superar esos malos momentos, que es lo que hago gracias a este fic. Y muchas gracias por el apoyo, no estoy desanimado ya que esta gente como tu apoyándome, así que gracias de corazón y espero que te haya gustado el capitulo.**

 **Crimson Striker Gunfire: Como ves el plan es para la parejita, no para ella :3**

 **Respecto a mi problema no tendré ningún inconveniente en superarlo gracias a los lectores como tu, que apoyan y ayudan al creador del fic. Así que gracias y espero que te haya gustado el capitulo :D**

 **Serena animals fairy ketchum: Muchas gracias :D El "MP" es una abreviatura de "Mensaje privado", que sería el apartado amigos, así que cuando puedas ponte allí que quiero hablar contigo ;) Espero que te haya gustado mucho el capitulo, y gracias por tu increíble apoyo, un gran beso y un largo abrazo para ti.**

 **15 Favoritos y 15 Seguidores, increíble, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR EL APOYO de corazón, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo :D**


	8. Confirmando sospechas

**Episodio 8:** _Confirmando sospechas._

Cierto grupo de personas estaban hablando antes de irse a dormir, parecía algo importante…

Iris: ¡Me encanta la idea! Pero…

Dawn: ¿"Pero" que?

Iris: Estamos haciendo todo esto, pero tampoco esta 100% confirmado de que Ash esta enamorado de Serena. No digo que no me fía de ti, ni mucho menos, pero creo que hay que garantizarlo, porque como al final no sea así estaremos metidos en un aprieto…

Misty: Eso es cierto… pues venga, den ideas de como confirmarlo.

Brock: Ya tengo yo una, llamé a unos chicos a que nos ayudasen con esto y vean a Ash.

*Toc *Toc

Brock: Aquí están, esperen mientras abro la puerta.

Al decir esto Brock se levanta de donde estaba sentado y abre la puerta.

Brock: Hola chicos, pasen pasen.

¿?(1): Hola Brock, así que están son las chicas que acompañaron a Ash… Espero que no importe que haya traído a mi hermana, según me ha dicho, sabe bastante sobre el enamoramiento de Serena, y me dijistes que era de algo sobre eso. Por cierto, me llamo Clemond y acompañe a Ash y a Serena por Kalos. Y ella es Bonnie.

Bonnie: ¡Hola!

Dawn: Que ricura de niña.

Bonnie: ¡Gracias!

¿?(2): Iris, ¿Harías el favor de presentarnos?

Iris: Claro, chicas, este es Cillan, junto con él acompañamos a Ash por Unova.

Cillan: Un placer estar a vuestro servicio.

May: Que educado.

Cillan: Gracias.

May: No tienes que darlas -Dice guiñando el ojo- Venga, sientense.

Después de explicarles el plan y lo que necesitaban, ya tenían buenas ideas.

Clemont: Dejadmelo a mi y al poder de la ciencia, ¡con esta maquina!

De repente Clemont enseña una increíble maquina que parece un ordenador.

Clemont: Este es… El Calculador de Amor

Bonnie: Sigues sin mejorar con los nombres.

Clemont: Aunque nosotros le diremos El detector de pulsaciones, para que Ash no se de cuenta…

 **Al día siguiente en la casa de Ash**

La bonita parejita están durmiendo plácidamente el uno junto al otro, hasta que uno de los dos despierta.

Ash: _Espera, al final dormí abrazado a Serena, increíble, y ahora parece que no tirita del frío -_ Piensa Ash mientras se sonroja- _Se nota que esta muy ha gusto, y yo también… Que precioso rostro, nunca lo había visto tan de cerca, es tan hermosa… sin duda la quiero, la quiero mucho, pero bueno, voy ha levantarme y prepararle un desayuno. Es hora de devolverle el favor._

Después de pensar esto Ash se levanta y coloca a Serena de una manera cómoda en su cama, para que pueda dormir tranquila.

Ash: _Serena… Me pregunto cuando tendré el valor de decirte lo mucho que te quiero, disfruta del descanso._

Ash lentamente se acerca a la cara de la pelimiel, y le da un ligero beso en su frente. Serena nota esto y da una gran sonrisa, al verla, el azabache sonríe sonrojado y sale de la habitación.

 **Un tiempo después**

Ash entra a la habitación con una bandeja, en ella parece estar un desayuno para dos.

Ash: _Espero que no la moleste que solo desayunemos un sándwich cada uno, es que no se cocinar._

Ash se acerca a Serena y le habla bajito, para no molestarla.

Ash: Serena… despierta…

Ella simplemente abre los ojos lentamente, y ve a su chico delante y muy contento.

Serena: Buenos días Ash…

Ash: Buenos días Serena, dime, ¿dormistes bien?

Serena: Si, gracias a que… bueno… me abrazastes… Dormí muy buen a tu lado, y no tuve frío. -Dice un poco sonrojada-

Ash: Me alegra mucho, ¿Sabes? Yo también dormí muy bien contigo, me gustaría dormir contigo de nuevo otra vez… _Emmm, Ash… ¿Por qué has dicho eso? Ahora pensará que eres un pesado, un acosador o cualquier otra cosa._

Al oír esas palabras Serena se sonroja, y sonríe con su bella sonrisa.

Serena: A mi también me encantaría, pues esta decidido. Gracias Ash

Ash: Gracias a ti Serena, pero bueno, aquí tengo el desayuno.

Serena: Ash… ¿M-me has hecho el de-desayuno?

Ash: Por supuesto, estabas tan linda durmiendo que no te quería despertar… _Ash por favor, ¿te puedes cerrar la maldita boca?_

Serena: Y-yo… gracias -Dice muy sonrojada-

Ash: V-venga sientate en la cama, comamos juntos.

Después de decir esto el azabache se siente muy pegado a su chica, la que tanto quiere, para compartir la bandeja sentados en la cama.

Ash: Oye, si quieres me alejo mas, es que así es mas cómodo para los dos, creo -Habla Ash ligeramente sonrojado.

Serena: N-no, esta genial así. -Responde igual de sonrojada.

 **Unas horas después**

Ash y Serena están hablando tranquilamente sobre lo sucedido esa noche, hasta que llegan unos chicos.

Cillan: Hola Ash, ha pasado mucho tiempo, no se si me recuerdas.

Ash: Claro que si, Iris se ha encargado de recordarme quien eres, ¿Al final cumplistes tu objetivo?

Cillan: Si, ya soy un sibarita pokemon de clase S, estoy muy satisfecho.

Ash: Felicidades.

Cillan: Gracias. No soy el único que ha venido hoy.

Clemont: Hola Ash y Serena.

Serena: ¡Clemont, cuanto tiempo! ¡Hola Bonnie!

Bonnie: ¡Hola Serena, ven, tengo que hablar un momento contigo! -Dice la pequeña agarrando de la mano a Serena y alejandola de los chicos-

Ash: Bueno… Hola Clemont. Veo que tu hermana no ha cambiado mucho.

Clemont: Y tu tampoco, oye, ¿Y Pikachu?

Ash: Esta con los demás Pokemons, prácticamente no hemos hablado, ya que he estado mucho con Serena.

Clemont: Uhiiiii, Ash ya tiene novia.

Ash: ¿¡QUE!? ¿¡Q-QUE DIABLOS ESTAS DICIENDO!? -Dice Ash muy muy muy sonrojado, tan rojo como un tomate-

Clemont: Calmate Ash… Oigan chicas, vengan un momento.

En ese momento se acercan Dawn, May, Misty e Iris.

Iris: Dime

Clemont: Quiero que veáis una cosa… Ash…

Ash: ¿Si?

Clemont: ¿Ves esta maquina? Por favor, ponte esto en el pecho, mas en concreto en el corazón.

Ash: Vale, pero… ¿Dolerá?

Clemont: No tranquilo -Ash se pone una especie de conector entre la maquina y él-

Muy bien, chicas, miren la gráfica.

Todo estaba normal, se veía un color ligeramente rosa junto con una gráfica que daba resultados medios, hasta que Serena vino.

Serena: Hola Ash -Habla Serena sonriendo-

Ash: Hola Serena -Dice Ash dando una sonrisa-

De repente el instrumento empieza a tener un color mas rojizo y la gráfica empieza a tener resultados muy altos, hasta el máximo. Instantes después la maquina explota.

Clemont: No me lo puedo creer… esto… es… ¡INCREIBLE! ¡Los resultados han llegado tan altos que ni la maquina lo ha podido aguantar!

Los demás menos Ash y Serena: ¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEE!?

Iris: Entonces…

Misty: Si…

Dawn: Es magnífico…

 **¿Al final que pasará con la pareja? ¿Ash dirá lo que siente? ¿O Serena se dará cuenta? Esto y mas en el siguiente episodio.**

 **Buenas queridos lectores, lo primero, mis disculpas por no subir el episodio ayer, es que siendo sincero, pensaba hacerlo, pero estaba tan entretenido hablando con cierta persona que el tiempo me paso volando y claro, cuando me di cuenta ya era tarde, así que mis disculpas, por ello he hecho este episodio un poco mas largo, dicho esto, a contestar reviews :D**

 **ProfesorAbeto: Simplemente gracias por la idea xDDDDD, estaba atascado y no sabia como continuar hasta que me distes la idea, gracias :3 Espero que disfrutes del capítulo :)**

 **Serena animales fairy ketchum: Muchas gracias, como ves, ya no hay problema con eso del MD, espero que te haya gustado el episodio :D Un fuerte abrazo**

 **Crimsom Striker GunFire: Eso es confidencial xD Es parte de los X-Files, no diré nada salvo que espero que te haya gustado el cap.**

 **DarkSoldier41: Muchas gracias, la verdad los sentimientos de Ash están en base a los mios propios, y veo que da buenos resultados, espero que te haya gustado :D**

 **Pichu 97: Gracias :D Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo :)**

 **Andreu320: Solo faltaban estos dos, ahora todo estará mejor, me alegra que te este sorprendiendo, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo :D**

 **18 Favoritos y 19 Seguidores increíble, en serio muchísimas gracias, nos vemos queridos lectores, y lo siento por tardar y no subir el episodio el viernes :'(**

 **PD: Id al perfil de Diegoelsuper3, tiene buenas historias :3**


	9. El día

**Episodio 9:** _El día…_

Cierto grupito están sentados por segunda vez en círculo, hablando de cierto plan…

Iris: Bueno, ya sabemos que Ash esta… te-terriblemente enamorado…

Misty: No eres la única que le cuesta comprenderlo.

Bonnie: Y Serena también quiere mucho a Ash, así que solo queda lo que tenéis preparado… ¿Listos?

Dawn: Por supuesto, oye, ¿Qué le contastes a Serena hoy por la tarde?

Bonnie: Esto fue lo que paso…

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

Bonnie: Ven, por aquí.

Serena: Voy voy, venga, ¿Qué quieres decirme?

Bonnie: Es sobre tu romance con Ash… ¿Le sigues queriendo?

Serena: ¿Yo? S-si… -Dice muy sonrojada-

Bonnie: ¿Cuánto?

Serena: Tu cuenta las estrellas de una noche despejada, eso es todo lo que le quiero… -Contesta con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas-

Bonnie: Recuerda esas palabras.

Serena: ¿Por?

Bonnie: Algún día te tienes que declarar, ¿No? Ya es hora, lo ibas ha hacer, hasta fuiste a un restaurante, y no te atrevistes… ahora es el momento.

Serena: ¿Tu crees?

Bonnie: Claro, ahora es la oportunidad.

Serena: Gracias… venga, volvamos con Ash.

Bonnie: ¡Vale!

 _ **FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Dawn: Que tierna, es la chica perfecta para Ash

Misty: Estoy de acuerdo.

May: Si, vaya chica.

Brock: Y pensar que se lo va ha decir a Ash, me hace tan… tan… ¡Feliz! -Empieza a llorar exageradamente-

Cillan: Hay que decir que mañana saborearan el verdadero sabor del amor, será increíble.

Iris: Una cosa, alguien debería de confirmar que se declaran hoy, así que si os parece bien me pondré a vigilarlos desde la lejanía, se me da muy bien ir por arboles.

Clemont: Buena idea, un momento… ¡Ya se! Toma, coge esta radio, si ves que Ash y Serena se declaran avisanos por aquí, así nosotros le prepararemos una celebración en su casa.

Misty: ¡Perfecto!

Dawn: Pues hay que hacer muchas cosas, venga, a trabajar…

 **Mientras en casa de Ash**

La parejita se encuentran en su cama, hablando sobre unas cosas:

Serena: Oye Ash, ¿Te alegra que estén tus amigos y amigas aquí?

Ash: Pues claro, había muchos que los echaba de menos. Que estemos todos me encanta.

Serena: Y… ¿De quien mas te alegras que este aquí?

Ash: ¿Sabes quien? De ti...

Serena: ¿¡Y-yo!? -Dice muy sonrojada-

Ash: Claro, eres tu esa chica que desde que vine a Kanto me acompaño, la que me apoyo en Kalos, la que me ayudo cuando perdí toda la memoria, sin duda, eres tu.

Serena: Gra-gra-gracias… ¿Sabes? A mi también me encanta estar contigo, cuando me salvastes de pequeña… nunca lo olvidaré… y ahora, tan amigos, nunca pensé que esto pasaría.

Ash: El mundo es muy pequeño, ¿Verdad?

Serena: Si, es pequeñisimo

Ash: Vamos a dormir, ¿Quieres?

Serena: Claro

Ash: Buenas noches -Dice Ash apagando una luz que había en su mesita de noche-

Serena: Buenas noches Ash.

De repente la pelimiel abraza al azabache, y duerme en su pecho, y así juntos, esperan a un nuevo día…

 **A la mañana siguiente**

Ash, como muchas otras veces, es el primero en despertarse.

Ash: _Serena… en serio… esta muy linda cuando duerme, tiene una cara preciosa, haber empezado a sentir algo por ella fue lo mejor… la verdad, me sorprende que, cuando perdí la memoria, no perdí el amor que tengo hacia ti -_ Piensa mientras acaricia el pelo de la pelimiel _\- Cuando… cuando te vi actuar para conseguir la tercera llave… fue cuando me enamoré de ti, estabas tan guapa, se te veía tan feliz, que me robastes el corazón sin darte cuenta. Por primera vez sentí algo por una chica, y sin duda, era mas importante para mi tu felicidad que cualquier otra cosa, por algo decidí que fuésemos a Ciudad Glorio, porque tu felicidad es lo primero…_ Serena… -Dijo pensando en alto-

Serena: Aun no Ash, cinco minutos mas, es que estoy muy cómoda. -Dice abrazando con un poco mas de fuerza al azabache-

Ash: Pues muy bien, 5 y todos los que tu quieras. -Responde correspondiendo el abrazo, sonrojándose tanto él como ella-

 **25 minutos después**

Iris: ¿Aun no han salido de su casa? voy ha ver por esa ventana donde están.

Al decir esto rápidamente Iris sube por un árbol que esta al lado de la habitación de Ash, sorprendiendo a los demás y mira por la ventana.

Iris: N-no puede ser…

Dawn: ¿¡Pasa algo!?

Iris: Ash y Serena e-estan… du-durmiendo a-a-abrazados

May: ¿¡QUÉ!?

Misty: ¿¡EN SERIO!?

Clemont: Increíble, chicas, no griten que los despiertan.

Iris: Tranquilos, yo me encargo. -Al instante se baja y recoge unas piedras- A ver si se despiertan ya. -Dicho esto empieza a tirar piedras a la ventana donde estaban la parejita.

Ash: ¿¡Pero que!? Serena, ¿Estas escuchando eso?

Serena: Si, pero, ¿Qué es?

Ash: Miremos por la ventana

Serena: Si

El dúo se levanta y abren la ventana y juntos miran fuera.

Ash: Iris, ¿¡Qué haces!?

Iris: Despertar al niñito y a su novia. -Dice sonrojando muchísimo al azabache y a la pelimiel-

Ash: ¿¡NO-NO-NOVIA!? ¿¡QUÉ DIABLOS ESTAS DICIENDO!?

Serena: ¿¡NOVIOS!? NOSOTROS NO SOMOS NOVIOS

Ash: ¡ESO!

Dawn: _Por ahora…_

Clemont: Vengan bajen.

Ash: Vale vale, esperen en el laboratorio del Profesor Oak.

May: De acuerdo, pero vamos.

Serena: Si por supuesto.

Iris: Nos vemos… TORTOLITOS -Dice sonrojando aun mas al dúo-

 **Mientras iban al laboratorio**

Ash: ¿Porque nos estaba diciendo tortolitos?

Serena: No lo se, quizás sea su típica broma.

Ash: No lo creo. No lo dijo con su típico tono

Serena: A lo mejor cree… que somos… no-novios… -Dice muy sonrojada-

Ash: ¿No-novios? En ningún momento hemos salido juntos como no-novios -Responde igual de sonrojado-

Serena: Ci-cierto, oye, ahí esta el laboratorio, entremos.

Ash: ¡Si!

El azabache y la pelimiel entran y no ven absolutamente a nadie, solo dos notas.

Serena: Mira, son notas.

Ash: Si, a ver…

" _Ash, soy Clemont. Brock, Cillan y yo queremos hablar contigo de una cosa… por favor, a las 7 de la tarde ve a las coordenadas C8 de este mapa, cerca de allí veras un banco al borde de una montaña, esperanos allí, si ves que después de las 9 no estamos, puedes volver si quieres. Tendrás que ir en Charizard volando para llegar mas rápido y fácil._

 _Atte: Clemont_

 _PD: No le digas nada a Serena de a donde vas, pero si pregunta dile que queríamos ir contigo a un sitio"_

Ash: Interesante…

Serena: A ver el mío.

" _Hola, como estas, Bonnie me ha contado todo sobre tu romance con Ash, y tranquila, fui yo quien se lo pedí, ya que ya sabia que estabas enamorada. Bonnie, May, Misty y yo queremos hablar contigo sobre el tema, Iris se tendrá que ir y no podrá estar. A las 7 de la tarde vete a las coordenadas C8 de este mapa, vete volando en tu Altaria porque será necesario para llegar, cerca de allí hay un banco al borde de una montaña, espera allí. Si ves que después de las 9 no hemos llegado, puedes volver a casa._

 _Atte: Dawn_

 _PD: Si pregunta Ash, dile que tienes que ir a un sitio ha hablar con nosotras, no digas donde."_

Serena: Que interesante.

Ash: ¿Qué te ha puesto?

Serena: Querían quedar conmigo para hablar a las 7.

Ash: Que casualidad, también quieren hablar conmigo a las 7.

Serena: ¿Si? E-entonces…

Ash: Nos tendríamos que ver en otro momento…

Serena: Si…

 **Unas cuantas horas después.**

 _ **POV Serena**_

Aquí estaba, sentada, justo a las 7, según marca mi reloj, que bonito esta el sol, dentro de unos minutos atardecerá, es un sitio muy romántico, de repente, escucho a alguien venir por mi espalda…

 _ **POV Ash**_

Ya he bajado de mi Charizard y poco a poco me acerco al banco donde me tenían que esperar, las 7 justo, que precioso sol, pronto atardecer a, un momento, allí hay alguien…

 _ **POV Normal**_

Serena: ¿Qu-quien esta ahí?

Ash: ¿¡Serena!?

Serena: ¿¡A-Ash!?

Ash: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Serena: Eso mismo te pregunto yo. El caso es que a mi me dijeron las chicas que era aquí.

Ash: Y a mi también me dijeron que era aquí.

Serena: ¿Pues les esperamos juntos?

Ash: Claro que si.

Después de esto Ash y Serena se quedaron hablando tranquilamente, hasta que ocurre cierta cosa…

Ash: ¿Qué bonito verdad? Pronto atardecerá.

Serena: Si, oye… Ash…

Ash: ¿Si?

Serena: ¿Sabes que? Imagínate… El cielo estrellado de una noche despejada… -Ash cierra los ojos y empieza a imaginar una bella noche estrellada- Cuenta cada una de las estrellas del cielo... -Ash simplemente hace lo que le dice, uno, dos…-

Ash: Son demasiadas…

Serena: Ash… eso es todo lo que… todo lo que yo estoy enamorada de ti…

Ash rápidamente abre sus ojos y los fija en los ojos de Serena.

Ash: Serena… yo… YO TAMBIEN TE QUIERO

Ash dice esto y velozmente se acerca a la pelimiel y le roba su primer beso, un beso mas o menos corto, pero muy apasionado y lleno de amor.

Iris: Lo hemos conseguido… -Dice Iris en bajito por la radio-

 **¿Qué ocurrirá con esta pareja? ¡Eso y mas en el siguiente capitulo!**

 **Buenas soy Mcanario :D Espero que os haya gustado mucho este capitulo, le he echado mucho mas tiempo y esfuerzo para que sea único, especial, y mi favorito de esta historia. Sin nada mas que decir, ¡A responder reviews!**

 **ProfesorAbeto: Un poco tarde por la idea, ya que sabían que él estaba enamorado, aquí tienes, este grandísimo episodio, y si, May es Aura, espero que te haya gustado mucho mucho.**

 **Serena animals fairy ketchum: La persona con la que he estado hablando eras tu :) Espero que te haya gustado mucho el capítulo.**

 **Andreu320: Y ahora todo esta mejor :D Espero que te haya gustado mucho el cap.**

 **INCREIBLE, cada vez somos mas, gracias de corazón, dicho esto, nos vemos en el siguiente episodio mis lectores, si, esto aún no ha acabado.**

 **PD: Es posible que tarde mucho en hacer el siguiente, aun no lo se, pero quizás desde el viernes hasta un tiempo indefinido no pueda subir episodios, y ese es el día en el que quiero subir el siguiente, lo siento muchísimo, pero cabe la posibilidad, es debido a temas personales.**


	10. Un final y un comienzo

**Episodio 10:** Un final y un comienzo.

En un lugar con un precioso atardecer Ash lentamente se separa de Serena, después de haberle robado su primer y querido beso…

Ash: Yo…

Serena: Ash…

Ash: Creo que he sido un poco bruto, ¿Verdad?

Serena: No, no lo has sido, al contrario, ha sido muy tierno por tu parte.

Ash: Serena… lo…

Serena: Shhhhh -Dice poniendo su dedo en su labio para callarlo- No lo sientas Ash… A mi… me ha encantado, te quiero Ash Ketchum…

Ash: Serena… ¿Qu-Quieres s-salir… conmigo?

Serena: Yo… ¡SI QUIERO ASH!

Al decir esto se acerca y abraza a su azabache, a su pareja, y empieza a llorar. Al ver sus lágrimas Ash separa el abrazo.

Ash: Serena, ¿Estas bien? -Ella solo asiente- Y, ¿Por qué lloras?

Serena: Porque soy la chica mas feliz del mundo Ash, gracias a ti.

Ash: Y yo soy el chico más feliz del mundo gracias a una chica llamada Serena, es increíble. Guapa, tranquila, sensible, hermosa, tierna, linda. Supongo que la conocerás.

Serena: Si que la conozco, y esa chica esta enamorada de alguien llamado Ash. Es listo, guapo, valiente. Es su héroe, ¿Lo conoces?

Ash: Si, también le conozco…

De repente y de una manera muy extraña los ojos de Ash empiezan ligeramente a brillar y se ponen de un color azul claro. Instantes después, el azabache mira a un árbol que esta detrás suya.

Ash: ¿¡Quien eres!? Se que estas ahí.

Después Iris sale lentamente y habla bajo por la radio.

Iris: Me han pillado, repito. Me han pillado.

Clemont: Vale calma… intenta inventarte una excusa.

Iris: De acuerdo -Después de responder esto Iris decide hablar- ¡Hola tortolitos! Ash, estas hecho un románticon eh.

Ash: ¡Cállate! ¿¡Qué hacías espiandonos!?

Iris: Yo…

Ash: Vete, ¡Ahora! -Al oír esto Iris se va…-

Serena: ¡Ash! Calmate, por favor… -Al decir esto empieza a soltar unas lágrimas, pero no eran de felicidad, sino de miedo- por favor…

Ash: Yo… Serena, lo siento mucho, no se que me ha pasado… perdóname… -Después de decir estas palabras los ojos del azabache vuelven a su color y brillo normales…-

Serena: No pasa nada Ash, pero intenta no repetirlo, ¿Ok?

Ash: Vale… Un momento, ya son las 9. Volvamos a mi casa. -Dice agarrando la mano de Serena, para después ir los dos felices y juntos al hogar del chico.-

 **Tiempo después**

La reciente pareja de novios abre la puerta de la casa de Ash, pero encuentran algo que no se esperaban.

Todos menos Ash y Serena: ¡SORPRESA!

Ash: ¿Pero que?

Misty: Felicidades Ash y Serena, veo que os ha gustado el regalo que os hemos preparado -Contesta guiñando el ojo-

Serena: ¿R-regalo? Entonces…

May: Si… la maquina…

Brock: Las notas…

Iris: Mi espionaje…

Dawn: Todo ha sido para llegar a esto… lo hemos preparado para que salieseis juntos. Y esto lo hemos hecho…

Cillan: Gracias a Dawn, ella nos dijo todo, ya tenía planeado las notas, la idea de la maquina, el lugar, la hora, todo.

Ash: Dawn… Muchas gracias…

Dawn: ¿Para algo están las amigas y los amigos no? -Dice muy sonrojada-

Ash: Claro, Gracias otra vez de corazón…

Después el grupo se divierte en la fiesta, y horas después, Ash y Serena se encuentran hablando sentados en la cama.

Ash: ¿Increíble cierto? Todo paso tan rápido… míranos ahora, somos n-novios, al final Iris acabo teniendo razón.

Serena: Si pero esto lo tenían planeado, oye, tengo sueño, ¿Puedo dormir?

Ash: No tienes que preguntármelo, no te controlo, tu descansa. Yo también dormiré.

Minutos después ellos están acostados, mirando a los ojos del otro.

Ash: Serena…

Serena: ¿Si?

Ash: Prométeme que siempre, siempre me querrás.

Serena: Solo si tu lo prometes también.

Ash: Lo prometo.

Serena: Y yo.

Los dos: Te quiero…

Y después de un abrazo, lo que empezó como una perdida de memoria, término como una nueva relación, pero cuando algo termina algo comienza…

 **¿Qué les deparará a esta parejita? Eso y mas en el siguiente… FANFIC!**

 **SIP, LO ESCUCHASTES BIEN, por fin, por desgracia y alegría, he terminado el fanfic, pero esto no acabará conmigo, nono, este fic terminó, y uno nuevo empezará… estaos atentos y seguidme, para poder ver mi nueva historia justo cuando salga, que será una CONTINUACION DIRECTA de esta querida historia. Dicho esto, a responder las últimas reviews de esta historia.**

 **LinkZX: Muchas gracias, la verdad es que hacen linda pareja, espero que te haya gustado la historia y espero verte en la siguiente ;)**

 **Crimson Striker GunFire: Sabes el porque? Yo nunca he tenido un momento como ese, una declaración de esa manera… y claro, yo me he basado en mi vida personal, mis sentimientos y sensaciones, etc. Para crear esta historia.**

 **Si, tan rápido, ya era hora no? Y si, es el final, pero también es el comienzo de algo grande, espero verte en mi siguiente historia ;)**

 **ProfesorAbeto: Vaya imaginación tienes! De verdad que ayudas mucho, espero que estés en mi siguiente historia ;)**

 **Andreu320: Podía haber sido. Pero sabes el problema? Que nunca he tenido un momento como esos en mi vida amorosa… es decir, no he sentido esas emociones de que te digan que te quieren, y por tanto, no las he podido representar bien aquí, dando la calidad que me gustaría dar. Espero verte en mi siguiente historia ;)**

 **Serena animals fairy ketchum: Ya ves, es el final y el comienzo, gracias por haber estado ahí todo este tiempo, espero que también estés en la siguiente historia, un fuerte abrazo :)**

 **Por último pero no menos importante, GRACIAS, todos y cada uno de ustedes me habéis cambiado la vida, en especial Serena animals fairy ketchum, pero bueno, espero ver a los que me han estado apoyando en mi siguiente historia, que la subiré dentro de poco, MUCHAS GRACIAS QUERIDOS LECTORES**


	11. AVISO

**Hey, que tal chic s? Ha alguno de vosotros no os he visto en mi nueva historia, continuación directa de este fanfic. Cambiaremos el genero principal a la acción, con nuevos personajes, mecanícas, y mas amourshipping claramente! Ya llevo 5 episodios y rponto escribiré el 6º, asi que ya sabeis, entrad en mi perfil para entrar en "Siempre te querré", este nuevo fanfic, nos vemos en esa increible historia, chaoooo!**


End file.
